


Seasons Die One After Another

by Megantasy



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Ochimizu | Water of Life (Hakuouki), Souji Being Souji (Hakuouki)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megantasy/pseuds/Megantasy
Summary: "It doesn't matter if you're human or a demon," he replies coldly. "Anyone can be a monster."..Izumi has fought for her right to live ever since she was a child. As an adult, things just get more and more challenging. So when the lives of a group of men collide with her own, Izumi has to remember who to point the end of her blade towards.(Title and description subject to change - It's an Okita Souji fanfiction, guys)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Yukimura Chizuru, Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Original Character(s), Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The wind rips through me, chilling me to the core as I walk through the streets of Kyoto. For a summer evening, it feels as though winter is making an early reappearance. Still, I stick to the shadows, dipping down side-streets if I hear footsteps approaching me or see a lantern getting closer. I don’t want to get spotted here. I have a job to do.

As I continue further into town, the grip on the katana at my waist tightens out of habit. Everything seems quiet for now but from experience I know that can soon change. Growing up in Edo certainly taught me to stay on guard, especially when wandering around at night. Ronin tend to believe it’s smart to jump out at people in the dark to rob them. I intend to prove them wrong.

My journey to Kyoto wasn’t necessarily eventful – if anything it was dull. However, I still reveled at the chances to take on stray samurai that thought I was an easy target. Times like that were what made this journey bearable. Then there were moments like this where I wish I could just go home and challenge others on my own turf. Every street in Kyoto looks the same so it’s no wonder I’ve been wandering around in circles in the dark. I didn’t want to admit that I’m lost to myself but after the last hour or two of walking beside what appear to be the same buildings, I can’t deny it.

With sigh, I step into an alleyway as a group of men walk past me – they appear to be in a hurry. I try to go over the directions that lovely lady gave me earlier this morning, but the words have all jumbled in my head. I moan in frustration and lean my head against the wall. Why didn’t I just ask Chizuru to come with me? Things would have been so much easier… Then again, I wouldn’t have wanted her with me when I do eventually find him. It won’t be pretty.

**Bang**

A crashing noise from nearby catches my attention, and I find myself running towards the sound. Cries and the sound of metal on metal indicates I’m running towards a fight I *really* shouldn’t be getting involved with but I could already feel the adrenaline beginning to pump in my veins. Maybe Kyoto could be fun.

As I get closer, I can see a few bystanders looking at the entrance of the building where the fighting is happening in complete horror. I stop running once I get closer to a couple of them.

“What’s- What’s happening?” I pant, keeling over for a second, trying to catch my breath.

It takes the woman next to me a few seconds to register that I’m speaking to her.

“Oh uh, I’m not sure but the Shinsengumi just stormed in there,” she answered, her voice sounding distracted as she was far too interested in the commotion to talk to me.

The Shinsengumi? I straighten up and open my mouth to ask another question when I spot the sign above the doorway to the building. The Ikedaya Inn. I sigh before drawing my katana and running into the chaos.

Of course it’s the Ikedaya Inn. The place I’ve been looking for all day that now just so happens to have a bloodbath taking place within it. Dammit.

If he’s in here, then I can’t just let some random samurai kill him before I get the chance to.

On entering the building, I’m immediately greeted by the scent of blood as a man falls towards me with a blade through his gut. Delightful. I step over him and continue into the building, dodging the majority of the fights taking place. A quick scan of the area tells me that he isn’t downstairs, so I move towards the stairs to check the second floor only to be stopped by a bloodied blade being placed against my throat.

In the corner of my eye I see a balding man glaring at me.

“Are you with the Shinsengumi?” he snarls, droplets of spit hitting my cheek.

Rolling my eyes, I thrust my katana through his chest and continue up the stairs as he crumples to the ground. I hear shouts of alarm behind me which quickens my pace up the steps. To my left I hear a fight going on, so I turn right into the other room only to see a man in blue collapse to his knees in front of a blonde-haired man with a katana drawn.

Me being the idiot I am, I lunge forward just in time to stop the blonde man’s katana from striking the man on the floor. His eyes widen slightly with surprise before he steps backwards and swings at me again. I don’t hesitate in matching his move, my katana clashing with his.

“And who are you?” he asks, his voice low and cold.

“Someone who doesn’t like cowards,” I respond, my voice just as cold as his.

“Stop,” a voice from behind me shouts though it sounds more like a gasp.

I move to the side while still holding my katana against the man’s as I try to see the guy in blue on the ground. The man reaches for his blade and tries to stand, only to fall forwards onto his knees again.

“So, you’re a man who’ll let his girl fight for him?” the blonde-haired git in front of me taunts, his voice sly.

“Move,” the man says to me, as he pushes himself onto his feet with the aid of his katana.

I don’t realise what he’s doing until he places his arm between us, and pulls me backwards, replacing my katana with his own against the man in front of us.

What follows was somewhat painful to watch, as what could have been an impressive sword fight turned into a sadistic battle for power as the two men try to hack at each other. No matter how much skill the man in blue has, his injuries mean he can’t keep evading the attacks and soon a slash to his side forces him to the ground again.

Without missing a beat, I step between them once again, trying to put some distance between the two men as I slam my blade against the blonde-haired man’s katana. Judging from his current state, if that guy in blue tries to fight again then it’ll be over before it’s even started.

I put more pressure on my blade to edge the man backwards. It didn’t particularly go my way as he pulls back slightly and starts slashing at me from every angle he can. I try to dodge but he doesn’t show any signs of fatigue with his movements, his blade grazing my cheek and left arm. I feel the material of my yukata dampen with blood.

I change tactic and push to be more offensive, throwing his own strikes back at him as I force him to dodge my own onslaught of slashes. I grit my teeth as he outmaneuvers me with ease.

Something isn’t right. No human has dodged this many of my attack- _oh_. I get it. How fun.

The man suddenly moves forwards, shoving me backwards in the process. I push back on his katana with my own as much as I can but a violent coughing fit from behind me makes me turn my head in concern to see the man on his knees coughing up blood. The distraction was all the blonde-haired man needed as his blade slid straight into my chest, ripping a gasp from my throat. He continues to push the blade into me until we are chest-to-chest. Desperate breaths claw their way up my throat but my eyes stay clam as I glare at the man with as much anger as I can muster.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I have more important places to be,” he mutters, placing his lips to my ear.

I jerk my head back with all the force I can manage.

“Don’t worry, next time I won’t get distracted,” I spit back, only to lower my head and cough from the effort.

“Somehow I doubt there’ll be a next time,” he chuckles, twisting the blade in my chest causing me to cough more. I taste blood in my mouth.

My left hand reaches up to clasp his wrist, stopping the movement.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” I say, raising my head to meet his eyes as I tilt my head to the side to show him the cut on my cheek.

I see a flash of recognition in his eyes as a smirk crawls onto his face at the sight of the cut closing up by itself.

Before he has a chance to speak, there’s shouts from the stairwell as footsteps run to join us.

“Pity. This just got interesting,” he muses when two men wearing the same uniform as the man on the floor reach the doorway. Without hesitation, the man rips his katana from my chest and moves towards the window.

“Until next time,” he says before disappearing into the night.

My katana slips from my hand as I fall to my knees, both hands clutching at my chest. A shout from behind me alerts me to one of the men running towards me.

“I’m fine,” I choke. “Help him, please,” I urge as my eyes drift back to the man who’d since fallen from his knees to the floor.

“We’ve got him, but let me look at your wound,” the man replies sternly.

I flash him a warning glare as I manage to get to my feet, staggering over to the window where the blonde-haired man had last been. I have to follow him.

Placing my hands on the window ledge, I try to raise my leg only for my other leg to lose its strength. Collapsing in a heap, my vision becomes blurry as I once again try to stand only to be stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder urging me to stay still.

“I… I’m fine… I need… to…” I try to speak but I’m certain the words coming out of my mouth were barely audible.

I hear a voice mutter something to me, but I don’t register what they say as I lose consciousness. The last thing I feel is weightlessness as I’m lifted from the ground.


	2. Chapter Two

My eyes are blurry with sleep when they open. Sitting up, I blink several times to adjust to the light coming in through the door. Unfamiliar sheets surround me and as I look around the room I realise that I don’t recognise these walls either. Where am I?

Feeling a slight chill run through me, I look down only to see my chest covered in bandages with no yukata in sight. Luckily, I can feel that my leggings are still in place so that’s at least something. I raise my hand to the bandages to feel for a wound but there’s nothing there – it must have healed already. That’s when my memories of being stabbed and then passing out come back.

Oh. That makes sense. I must be… with the samurai? What did that lady call them… the Shinsengumi? Is this their headquarters? Or did they just abandon me until someone else found me. I don’t particularly care to find out.

I try to stand which I quickly realise is a big mistake as my legs give out and I fall forwards, landing on my knees. My entire body groans in protest from the sudden movement. I hear footsteps from outside coming towards the door and freeze up. Who is it? What do I do if this isn’t exactly a friendly place? My eyes dart across the room looking for a potential weapon but there’s nothing of any particular use except my pillow… Well that’s great, what am I gonna do? Smother someone?

I drag myself onto my feet and get ready for a fist fight if needs be. The footsteps come to a stop outside my door and don’t hesitate in just opening it without hesitation.

“You’re awake,” the man in front of me says, his eyes wide. My own expression probably matches his own. He’s… attractive to say the least. Vivid green eyes with brown hair that nicely frames his face. Interesting.

Clicking my tongue, I don’t care to stop the sarcasm that pours out of my mouth.

“Well, you’re certainly observant,” I say with a sigh, not letting my guard down. 

The man studies my face for a second and then breaks into laughter. 

My eyebrows furrow into a glare but that only seems to make him laugh harder. 

I sigh again, lowering my fists and relaxing my hands. 

Upon seeing my exasperated expression, the man finally stops laughing and looks at me with a sudden jarringly serious expression.

“Since you’re finally awake, the Commander and Vice Commander will want to see you immediately,” he announces in a bored tone. “You’re lucky they’re in a meeting right now so you can just walk in straight away, c’mon.”

“And why should I have to see anyone?” I answer, putting a hand on my hip. 

He just gives me a flat look in response which seems to say ‘don’t argue’.

Rolling my eyes, I move towards him to go out the door. He clears his throat and stays stood in the doorway so I couldn’t get past.

“What?” I ask, frustration clear in my voice.

I then watch as his eyes trail down my body, focusing specifically on my lightly bandaged chest. 

“You might want to get dressed first,” he muses, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

I raise an eyebrow at him as he continues to stare at my chest without shame for a moment before he meets my gaze again. A smirk crawls onto his face.

“Did no one tell you it’s rude to stare?” I ask monotonously with no particular emotion behind my words. 

No reply. His smirk just grows.

I roll my eyes at him once again but locate my yukata at the other side of the room that had been folded neatly. I pull it on and tie it tightly around my waist to cover the bandages, before running my hands through my hair to neaten it.

“Better?” I snap. Walking up to him again and this time he moves to let me out of the room. 

“I never said I’d prefer it if you got dressed,” he responds nonchalantly, sending another smirk my way before moving toward the room where I suppose the meeting with the Commander and Vice Commander is taking place. 

Men.

I click my tongue but don’t respond other than that, my thoughts far more focused on the meeting I’m going to be interrupting. Why do they want to see me? To make sure I’m okay? To have me express my gratitude for them helping me? 

I don’t have a chance to consider other options before the man in front of me stops in front of a door, announcing our presence.

“Kondou, Hijikata, she’s awake,” he states.

“Come in, Souji” a voice responds from inside.

The man, or rather Souji I guess, slides open the door and enters the room first with me following him. I’m instantly met with more than a dozen eyes on me.

“Please take a seat,” the man who I presume is the Commander says. He has kind eyes, not something I would have expected from a Commander.

I move to kneel in the centre of the room. The men who I presume are the Commander and Vice Commander sit in front of me while five other men sit behind me. Souji perches down next to the other men with the enthusiasm of a house cat that’s had its nap interrupted. 

“What is your name?” The Commander asks. Despite his kind eyes, I’m instantly aware that these pleasantries most definitely have a serious undertone to them.

“Izumi,” I reply. “Izumi Momomiya.”

“Well Miss Momomiya, I’m glad you’re awake. How are your wounds?” he asks.

“Fine,” I respond quickly. 

“Are you sure? You had a rather serious injury,” he pushed.

I bite back a sigh and try to sound polite when I reply, “I’m sure”.

He eyes me for a second but doesn’t say anything else on the matter.

“What were you doing at Ikedaya?” the man next to him intervenes. Yet another attractive man in this group. Long black hair and a pair of cold purple eyes. He may be rude but at least he’s pretty.

“Just passing by,” I respond coldly.

The raven-haired man shoots me a glare which tells me he doesn’t appreciate my simple answers.

“A passer-by doesn’t just run into a samurai fight,” he states sternly.

“Well I do,” I answer back, holding his gaze calmly. 

“You willingly get stabbed?” he quickly responds, gauging my reaction.

“Not all of the time. I don’t usually have people distract me,” I reply cooly.

A huff from behind me catches my attention.

He opens his mouth like he wants to say something else, but the Commander jumps in. 

“Thank you for saving Souji by the way,” he says only to be interrupted. Souji? I turn to my left to look at the man in question who looks like someone just spat on him.

“She did not save me, she just got in my way,” he growls indignantly. 

“Oh, so it was you,” I say cheerfully. “Sorry, I just didn’t recognise you without the whole damsel-in-distress look you had going on.”

He sends a vicious glare my way which only causes a smirk to grow on my face. 

“I would have been fine if you hadn’t jumped in for no reason,” he spat.

“Really? From where I was standing it looked like that bastard was about to cut you down while you were on your knees - and then you had the audacity to bark orders at me from the ground while I was trying to save your ass,” I spit back with just as much venom.

Souji looks like he’s about to murder me in cold blood. I hear someone sigh in frustration but neither me nor Souji acknowledge them.

“At least I didn’t get skewered.”

“Well neither would I if you hadn’t distracted me.”

“Oh and how did I distract you?”

“You-“

“Enough!” the raven-haired man shouts, causing Souji and I to fall silent. Souji’s glare lingers on me as I turn back to face the Commander and Vice Commander. 

“You need to start giving us answers, Miss Momomiya. What were you doing in Ikedaya?” he asks again, this time his voice sounding much more like a threat.

“I told you, I was just passing by,” I respond, keeping my composure despite his growing anger. 

“You’re not from around here, so how does a girl travelling by herself manage to wind up in the midst of a samurai fight? Where did you learn to fight? A simple traveler can’t handle a sword like that. What are you-“

“Hijikata, that’s enough,” the Commander cuts Hijikata off.

“Kondou-“ Hijikata tries to argue.

“She’s been unconscious for two days, give her time to adjust,” he replies calmly.

I freeze. Hijikata immediately takes note of my sudden rigid body language and raises an eyebrow at me in a silent question. I don’t look at him and instead turn to Kondou. 

“Sorry, but how long did you just say I was unconscious for?” I ask in a quiet voice. My hands clench into fists.

“Two days,” he responds gently.

There’s a pause in the room as I stay quiet, a thousand thoughts racing around my head. Two days? He could be anywhere. He could be on his way back to Edo by now with a two day head start. 

I jump up from where I was knelt and immediately bolt for the door only to receive a punch in the gut, forcing me to my knees and the breath is quite literally ripped for me. I gasp for air before trying to stand only to get kicked to the ground.

“Souji, that’s enough!” Kondou shouts from behind me. 

I look up to see everyone in the room on their feet ready to jump in. I’m not quite sure who’s side they’d be on in this situation and I don’t think they’re completely sure either. I drag my gaze to Souji then, icy glare meeting icy glare. 

I pull myself to my feet, straightening my back and evening out my breathing. 

“Thank you, Commander and Vice Commander for taking me in for the past two days,” I say without tearing my gaze away from Souji. “I must go now as I have important business to attend to.”

“Oh?” Hijikata asks. “And what important business does a simple passer-by have that’s so urgent?”

Shit.

For the first time since I woke up, I start to appreciate the situation I’m currently in. Me versus seven samurai. My odds aren’t particularly great even by my standards. 

“There is someone I need to see who has probably left town by now,” I reply stiffly. 

“And who might that be?” he replies smoothly.

“An old acquaintance,” I say. 

“I asked who,” his voice lowers.

I’m in trouble here. They must think I’m working with whoever they were fighting with in the Ikedaya Inn. 

“I’m not your enemy here. Although I could be if you don’t all back off,” I growl.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be making any threats,” he responds coldly. 

With a sigh, I release my gaze from Souji’s only to roll my eyes. 

“If I was a threat, then why would I take a sword to the chest for one of your men?” I ask, desperately trying to bite back the condescending tone I so wished to use.

There’s a pause as Hijikata considers my words. 

“And why would I attack the other samurai if you were my enemy?” I continue before he has a chance to reply.

A silent acknowledgement of my words seems to pass through the men as the tension in the room drops slightly. 

I sigh again realising that silence isn’t going to help me here.

“I’m looking for a man named Kodo,” I announce. I see a spark of recognition shoot through Hijikata’s face. “So you know him?”

Hijikata and Kondou share a look with each other before Kondou turns to me.

“Kodo used to be a… friend of ours.”

“Do you know where I can find him?” I ask eagerly.

A hint of hesitation rolls off Kondou as he considers his words.

“He left here about half a year ago and we haven’t heard from him since,” he says carefully.

“Oh,” is all I can manage in response. The first lead I get and yet I seem to know more than these guys.

“Is that why you were at Ikedaya inn?” Hijikata asks again.

“Yes. I heard he was supposed to be having a meeting there,” I reply truthfully. “I’ve travelled from Edo to find him.”

“He must be important to you,” Hijikata responds although his eyes seem to say more than he’s letting on.

My fists clench at his words, but I take a breath and relax them again.

“Not particularly. I’m just finding him for the sake of a close friend,” I respond as Chizuru comes to mind. 

“We’ve been trying to find him ourselves,” Kondou jumps in despite a warning glance from Hijikata. “Why don’t we work together to find him?”

I consider his words for a moment. Technically having a group of men beside me would mean we could check more places in less time. 

“Where are you staying currently?” Kondou asks before I can answer. 

“Nowhere. I wasn’t planning on staying in Kyoto for long,” I reply without thinking, only to spot a knowing look cross Kondou’s face.

Hijikata appears to read Kondou’s thoughts as his face contorts into something between shock and distaste.

“Kondou, no – she can’t-“

“Why don’t you stay here with us, Izumi?” Kondou says kindly, completely ignoring Hijikata. 

“Stay… here?” I repeat back to him.

“Well it would mean we could calculate our next move together and you could tell us all the information you have on Kodo’s possible whereabouts,” he replies.

I mean, I can’t really argue with that logic. As much as these men seem rather unruly, having them as allies would mean less chances of me being stabbed again. My gaze drifts back to Souji. Well… less chances of me being stabbed by a ronin again. That’s when the memories of the blond-haired man suddenly reappear in my mind. He wasn’t like the other ronin, he was definitely something else. 

I suddenly turn my full attention to Souji again, despite his ever-present glare.

“Did you know who that man was?” I ask.

Souji seems confused for a second before he realises who I’m referring to.

“That bastard? No, I’ve never seen him before,” he answers. That confirms it then, I need to find him as well. And if he is working with the enemy of the Shinsengumi then I’m sure to run into him again if I stay with them.

I turn to face Kondou and Hijikata again.

“Okay, you have a deal.”


End file.
